


Tight Spaces

by seimaisin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-12
Updated: 2004-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and close quarters drive Sam nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Spaces

"What did you do to the door?"

"I didn't touch it!"

"Well, it opened before!"

Sam tried the handle again, to no avail – it wasn't budging. She turned around to face Daniel again, and nearly smacked him in the side with her elbow in the process. He was pressed against the back wall of the … room? closet? torture chamber? She had no idea what it was, besides a small boxy space with weird writing on the walls. Daniel, of course, had found the room first, and spent most of their time on this planet copying the text. As the Colonel became more and more irritated by the time he was spending, Sam had volunteered to take dictation, as it were.

Now, they were stuck, in a room barely big enough to hold both of them, with just a small hint of light from an unknown source in the ceiling. Sam sighed, while Daniel leaned over her and banged on the door. "Jack! Teal'c! A little help!" he yelled.

"I think they went to the other room," Sam said. "And I left my radio out with my pack."

"Dammit." Daniel leaned farther forward, leaning both of his hands on the door. The position caused his cheek to brush against Sam's hair. She felt his breath on her ear as he quietly exhaled. Suddenly, she shuddered.

She wanted somewhere else to go. Somewhere to be that wasn't within inches of Daniel's body, firm and warm, causing all-but-visible heat to shimmer between their hips. She leaned back to rest against the door, but that only gained her a half an inch. Frustrated, she used her fist to bang against the door again. "Jack!!" she yelled.

Sam was usually good at ignoring this – this awareness of Daniel. She'd been dealing with it for a long time, from nearly the beginning of their friendship. Usually, she could banish this under-sexed part of her to a far recess of her mind, compartmentalize it and forget it existed. But, when she was close enough to Daniel to smell the completely mundane mix of soap, sweat, and dust that left a dirty sheen on the nape of his neck, she lost control of her mind. Warring sensations mixed together in a whirlpool of need that left her desperate to escape.

Suddenly, she lurched backwards, and found herself landing squarely on her ass … at Jack's feet. She saw Daniel stumble forward before she looked up into the face of her (smugly amused) commanding officer. "Thank you, sir," she muttered.

Sam looked back up at Daniel, who offered her his hand. She let him pull her to her feet. His eyes held a sheepish look – she saw irritation, amusement, embarrassment … but none of the emotions that held her captive. She sighed and turned away.

"Get locked in the closet, kids?"

Daniel gave Jack a withering look, and began to babble about the importance of a room that would need to be locked. Sam picked up her pack and, as she put items back in their proper pockets, banished her sexuality back to its proper place in her mind.


End file.
